Regularly Scary Stories
by INeedYourLove78
Summary: Mordecai joined his friends by the campfire. "Who wants to go first?" "I do!" Rigby volunteered. Are you ready for something different? Something...scary? Join Mordecai, Margaret, Eileen, and Rigby as they share scary stories from their past.
1. Introduction

**A/N: Hello Regular Show fans! This is my first Regular Show story, Regularly Scary Stories. This is going to be a bunch of scary one-shots from the Regular Show casts' past, mainly Rigby's. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Introduction**

Mordecai finished getting his hot chocolate and joined his friends by the campfire. He, Rigby, Margaret, and Eileen were camping out for a night in the forest.

Rigby eagerly took the cup from Mordecai and drank it. Mordecai rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys, let's tell scary stories," Margaret suggested, huddling closer to Mordecai.

Everyone agreed.

"Make them real ones, though," Eileen added.

"Real scary stories from your childhood? I've got a ton," Rigby sighed.

"I don't know guys. If Rigby hears a scary story, he won't leave the tent until we get back to the park," Mordecai said.

"That's not true!" Rigby protested.

"Yeah it is, it happened last time."

"Stop talking!"

Eileen giggled.

"I can handle it, Mordo."

"Fine, whatever."

Margaret smiled. "Ok, who wants to go first?"

"I do!"

"Ok," Margaret agreed. "Go ahead, Rigby."

"Ok, here goes..."

* * *

**A/N: Hope that was a good start. It was basically just background info, though. The real fear begins when you click the next button...**


	2. Whispers in the Dark

**Whispers in the Dark**

"You have to share your room with Don," Mrs. Raccoon said. She was holding the new foster baby in her arms. The baby's name was Peter. Don was Rigby Raccoon's little brother.

"No!" Rigby said. He crossed his arms and buried his chin against his chest.

"You'll only have to share for a few months," said his mother. "Just until we move to our new house."

"No!" Rigby yelled.

"Rigby, that's very selfish of you," scolded Mr. Raccoon. "Don's room is going to be the nursery for Peter. He has to move out. You get to keep your room. He can stay with you for a few months. I expect you to act like a big boy and help us with this."

Rigby didn't want to help. The new baby was a big pain. All Peter did was cry. Everybody made a big fuss about him. And Don was annoying. Rigby didn't want him moving into his room. Mrs. Raccoon whispered something to her husband.

"Come on, Rigby," Mr. Raccoon said. "Let's go play catch."

Rigby and his father went to the park. Then Mr. Raccoon bought him an ice cream. But when Mr. Raccoon brought Rigby home, there was an extra bed in Rigby's room. Don was putting his stuffed animals on the shelf above it.

"No!" Rigby yelled. "I don't want those stuffed animals in my room!"

"I need my stuffed animals!" Don cried.

"Not in my room!" Rigby shouted.

Both kids started to scream. Finally, Mr. and Mrs. Raccoon made a decision. Don would have one half of the room. Rigby would have the other half. Don would be allowed to keep two stuffed animals on his shelf. He chose Tyler and Arte.

Rigby refused to go into his room for the rest of the day. He hated stuffed animals more than anything in the world.

That night, Don went to bed at eight P.M. He was sound asleep when Rigby's parents told him he had to go to bed. Rigby went to his room. He was still angry that he had to share his room with his little brother. And he was _very_ angry that he had put his stuffed animals on the shelf. He was so angry that he couldn't fall asleep.

Rigby decided to sit in bed and read. He opened his favorite book, _The Scariest Stories Ever_. But when Rigby started to read, he felt something strange. It felt as if he and his brother weren't the only ones in the room. Rigby imagined that the animals on the shelf were staring at him. They looked like they wanted to laugh because they got to be in his room and there was nothing Rigby could do about it.

That just made Rigby angrier. He decided to put his two favorite wrestling action figures on the shelf across from the dolls. He made sure they were staring back. Then he fell asleep.

The next afternoon, Don had a playdate at a friend's house. Rigby sat on the floor in his room playing with his wrestlers. But he could feel the eyes of his brother's animals on him. He hated those animals. And so did his wrestlers.

Rigby had an idea. His parents had said he wasn't allowed to go into his brother's half of the room. But they'd said nothing about his action figures. With one wrestler in each hand, Rigby reached across and took the gray Tyler animal from the shelf.

Rigby let his wrestlers twist the wolf's head around. They stomped on Tyler's legs and body-slammed him to the ground. Rigby felt happy. Those animals were getting what they deserved. Then Rigby heard the door open and close downstairs. He quickly put Tyler back on the shelf. Soon Don came into the room. But he had no idea what had happened.

That night, Rigby felt happy when he went to bed. His wrestlers had taught those animals a lesson. They wouldn't laugh at him again. He turned off the light and closed his eyes and started to fall asleep.

"Psssst!" Rigby thought he heard something. It sounded like an angry whisper. Very softly, a boy's voice said, "You shouldn't have done that."

Rigby opened his eyes. He sat up in bed and turned on the light. He quickly looked around, but he didn't see anyone else in the room. Don was in his bed, sleeping soundly. His animals sat on the shelf. _Wait a minute!_ Was it Rigby's imagination, or did they look like they were frowning?

_No, it couldn't be._ Rigby turned off the light and went to sleep.

The next afternoon, Mrs. Raccoon took Don to his baseball lesson. Once again Rigby played with his wrestlers in his room. This time, he had them take the white Arte fox from the shelf. Rigby made the wrestlers twist his arms. They put him in a sleeper hold. Just before Don got home, he put the fox back on the shelf.

That night, Don went to bed at eight o'clock again. When Rigby went to bed, he turned off the light and snuggled under his blanket. He was almost asleep when he heard a boy whisper, "I've had enough of this."

And another voice angrily agreed. "It's time to put a stop to it."

Rigby sat up and turned on the lights. This time, he was certain he'd heard a voice. His heart began to beat hard. He had to stop himself from running into his parents' bedroom. Nothing in the room looked different. Don was in his bed, sleeping soundly. Rigby wondered if he had imagined the whispers. Maybe it was a dream. The stuffed animals sat on the shelf facing him. Did they look angry? Rigby rolled over and turned his back to them. He tried to go back to sleep.

That night, Rigby had a strange dream. There were tiny footsteps and the sounds of boys whispering. He dreamed he heard light scratching and soft grunts. Two small figures moved in the shadows.

In the morning, Rigby and Don got dressed. Don went downstairs for breakfast. Rigby started to follow. Then he remembered a book he needed for school. He went back to the bedroom. As he reached for the book, he glanced at his wrestlers.

Their hands were tied behind their backs.

Rigby looked at Tyler and Arte on his brother's shelf.

He was certain they were smiling.

* * *

**A/N: So? What do you think? Did you like it? Dislike it? Lack of reviews = no more updates. Negative reviews = no more updates. Good, positive reviews = more updates! ;) Review! :)**


End file.
